Goodbyes
by Kellsabelle
Summary: Saying goodbye is one of the hardest things you can do, when I said it I realized I was losing someone I never thought I would. I hoped he wouldn't let me say it,he said he loved me and someone who really loved me would never say goodbye.


_Authors Note: This little one shot took no time at all, it was easy to write and I like to think everything just flowed. It is set a week or two after the day when Snape called Lily a mudblood. Please make my day and leave a review!_

**GOODBYES**

They had been drifting away slowly for a while now, she was being pulled into a world that he could never hope to belong in. However much they drifted though they were still friends, they always had been, then he made a mistake and it was over. He'd lost her trust and she wasn't willing to give it back. He hadn't been planning on speaking to her at all, the last time he'd spoken to her he had fled red faced, ashamed of things that should never have happened, but then he saw her, alone in one of the corridors just before curfew. There were no people around and he was walking before his brain could register what he was doing he was walking towards her. Next thing he knew he was calling out to her. "Lily! Wait! Please!"

She turned around looking for whoever had been speaking. Her face darkened when she saw it was him and she crossed her arms, pushing her long hair behind her ears waiting for him. Running towards her he couldn't help but think that this was a good sign, if he had been her he would have kept walking. She was better than him though.

"What Severus?" she snapped impatiently.

"Lily, please, just listen."

"What is there to listen to? You've already said enough."

"No Lily." Lily just shook her head, her strawberry blonde hair falling from behind her ears. "Please." Severus was begging now and he reached out and grabbed her arm, Lily was turning to leave. "I miss you." The words came out as a whisper and his insides glowed when he saw her face lighten a little. She turned around, slowly walking back towards him.

"That doesn't matter anymore Severus." She was whispering. He was still holding her arm and slowly she maneuvered it so that she was holding his. Shaking her head she slowly pulled the sleeve up. He didn't stop her. It was already there, the dark mark. She cringed at the sight of it and he felt a moment of shame.

"You already made a decision Sev, one I wish you hadn't."

"Lily, please, you know me, we're friends, best friends remember?"

"We were, Sev, we were best friends but that is never going to work now. You made your choice, so this has to be goodbye." She pulled the sleeve back down and leant up on her tip toes. Their noses were almost touching and their cheeks brushed as she whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to miss you too."

It took him a minute to realize what she had just said. He traced a finger down his cheek, it was wet, he hadn't cried though, so these tears were hers. "Lily, please, no, please Lily." Lily was already walking away and he felt to empty to follow her.

* * *

That night in the Gryffindor common room Lily was quieter than usual. "What's wrong Lils?" Hurriedly blinking away her tears she looked up to see Potter staring at her, not who she wanted to see at the moment.

"Nothing Potter, I'm fine." She turned her back on him, hoping he would get the message and leave her alone. As she should have known he didn't.

"Really?" he said, walking around the couch so he was once again staring at her. "That's surprising because you honestly don't look it."

She sighed. "If you really have to know Potter I just had to say goodbye to someone." She felt the tears swell in her eyes again. "I hate goodbyes."

She saw this as the end of the conversation but he obviously saw it differently. He grinned and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "What are you doing?" she managed to sniffle.

"Well Lils, I'm sitting here next to you so you never have to say goodbye to me, I am always going to be with you." He grinned happily at this statement and Lily snorted.

"You know if you had never said hello then you wouldn't need to say goodbye anyway."

"But it's too late for that now! I made my introduction and since saying goodbye would only make you sad then I guess I'm never going to be able to leave. I'll have to follow you around, be a second shadow, a cheer squad, whatever you want but I am not leaving. I'm in this for the long run."

She looked at him, she was expecting to see a stupidly happy face with an insane doggy grin but instead he was surprisingly serious, his brown eyes never wavering. He meant it. Realizing this made Lily feel lighter. So she didn't say anything and she didn't make him leave. It was nice knowing there was someone she would never have to say goodbye to.

**THE END**

_Authors Note: Thank you very much for reading 'Goodbyes' hopefully you liked it enough to give me a teeny, tiny review and if you hated the entire thing then don't hold back! Let it out, but please do it nicely, constructive criticism is AMAZING! Once again thankyou for reading. _

_Xx Kellsabelle._


End file.
